deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:We need a new page for the new marker
We need a new page for the new marker featured in Dead Space 2. For one thing, this new marker is NOT red, so it can not be filed under the Red Marker page. Second, it is HUGE, so I recommended we call the page "Giant Marker" or some-such. Sound like a plan? Zealot Guytalk 01:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) How bout we call it the Site 12 Marker? 16:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : I thought it was greenish. Why not Green Marker? We got Red and Black, so. : 03:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Since it is the only marker to initiate the "Convergance" why not the Convergent Marker? : 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : : :How do you know it is the only marker to have initiated convergence? :The red marker must have had a convergence event at some time to have a necromorph hive mind on aegis VII : instead I propose we name it the "site 12 marker", it has however not been confirmed if the black marker is site 1 and the red site 2, but if the black marker counts and "red" and "12" have been destroyed that means we have 9 unseen markers left. : 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : The Sprawl Marker? (Teh CrackShot 19:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC)) :: The Sprawl Marker sounds best. TheTrueBlue 20:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: :: My idea about this forum: Is simple "The Titan Marker" or , named for its location the site 12, not necessarily "marker site 12 is a total lost", means that there are more markers (9, 10, etc), may simply be regions of the Earth government, but is interisting that the USM Valor (Dead Space) calls the red marker as "3A". (Tricell 16:55, January 31, 2011) :: :: I agree with the Site 12 Marker or Sprawl Marker.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Naming it the Sprawl Marker doesn't spoil anything (as compared to some of other proposals), and is also indisputably accurate since this marker is principally located in and associated with the Sprawl. TheTrueBlue 22:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's best not to title articles with subjective descriptors like that. --LBCCCP 03:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it should Be the Site 12 Marker. "Sprawl Marker" would be inappropriate, since there were multiple Markers Made/being Constructed within the Sprawl besides the 'Giant' One; There are 2 Markers in the "Marker Lab" Multiplayer game, There is a Marker Being Constructed in the Sprawl13, One of the Logs reveal a Miniature Marker Was constructed by a Scientist during a mental blackout theoretically caused by the Dementia Signal13. So "Site 12 Marker" is more appropriate, because of the facts that "Sprawl Marker" is too ambiguous, and because of the Concluding "Marker Site 12 is a total loss" log. :: Techno.God 19:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Better Yet, Why not just Compile this information and Just make a "Project Telomere" Page, with the Site 12 Marker as a Section? That way, all the Individual aspects of the project, besides the conclusion of the Site 12 Marker can be put into play with said Marker's Development? "Green Marker," "Sprawl Marker," and "Site 12 Marker" could redirect :: Techno.God 19:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::There's only one functional Marker on the sprawl. All the others, including the popsicle stick and crystal bath ones are not designated as Markers (even though the crystal bath one reanimated dead tissue according to the logs). Only a few people who have beaten the game and watched the credits to the end knows about "Site 12", while everyone will immediately know what is meant by "The Sprawl Marker". "Marker Site 12" is EarthGov's designation for the Sprawl Marker, but that doesn't mean there aren't other more user-friendly, intuitive names it can be given. Should the "Red Marker" and "Black Marker" pages be renamed to their EarthGov Site number designations once those become known? TheTrueBlue 19:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I Don't Suppose so, but it would definitely help to put that information in the introductory Paragraph! in the case the Crystal Bath Marker, that would be a sub section of the Site 12 Marker... ill Stick With "Green Marker" 21:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Simple name "THE COLOSUS MARKER, TITAN MARKER OR GREEN MARKER", also marker site 12. (Tricell 14:59 February 1, 2011). :::I just completed Round 2, and I think "Titan Station Marker" would be ok. TheTrueBlue 22:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Its got a page now, and is appropriately named "Site 12 Marker " SoulSurvivor17 21:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where the fuck did Giant Marker and Golden Marker come from? Sounds retarded. TheTrueBlue 22:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I want to know where GREEN came from. That thing is NOT green. No way. Zealot Guytalk 06:11, February 5, : Green could be the material used, since there are so many different sites. : How about the Titan Marker, so that the identifier is the concrete location in the universe? There was only one whole marker shown in Dead Space 2, and it's location was the Titan Station. This can be retroactively adjusted if there is another active marker revealed in the fluff in Dead Space 3. 2011 (UTC) In order to avoid confusion, please sign your posts, Uncle Kulikov. --LBCCCP 05:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC)